


Now They're Gone

by crazychelseablue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychelseablue/pseuds/crazychelseablue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heartbroken Oscar shows up at a newly divorced Fernando's door and they soon find that only they can put each other back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments! I need to hear your feedback!

Fernando woke with his head pounding. He rolled over slowly, squinting as the sunlight assaulted his eyes. He _really_ shouldn’t have had so much to drink. His head just wouldn’t stop pounding! He stumbled out of bed and trudged to the kitchen of his new apartment (he had gotten one right above Juan) to make some hangover food. But the closer he got to the kitchen, the louder the pounding in his head became. That’s when he realized, the pounding wasn’t inside his head at all! Someone had been steadily knocking on his front door for the past five minutes. Fernando let out a low groan. How did they even get in the building?! Maybe it was just Juan, but Juan wasn’t usually so _annoying_.  
He headed for the door mumbling Spanish curses, still half asleep and very much hungover. The moment he opened the door, the cause of the banging collapsed onto him, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. In his tired and hungover state, it took Fernando a moment to process the fact that this was none other than Oscar Emboaba.  
"Oscar?" The young Brazilian only sobbed harder. Because Oscar was showing no signs of calming down or being capable of any sort of speech or movement, Fernando decided that the best thing to do would be to pick him up and carry him inside, closing the door with his foot.

Nando sat on the couch with Oscar curled up in his lap. He had never stopped clinging to the older man and burying his face in his shoulder. The Spaniard still didn't know what was wrong. Oscar hadn't really been able to speak through all the heaving sobs. Actually, he was barely even able to breathe.

Fernando really wasn't in a fit state to be comforting anyone. He had been drinking himself to sleep for the past week. The week since Olalla had run off to Spain to Spain to be with Lionel Messi, a "real footballer" as she called him, and taken the kids with her. It was hard to believe it had only been a week since then. One week. One week since his whole world shattered around him. He felt like the broken pieces of himself were really there, tearing at his insides every time he tried to draw breath.

"Os-Oscar?" he said quietly. The smaller man looked up at him. He could see the brokenness in his eyes. He knew that look well. It was the same thing he saw every time he looked into a mirror.

"David left." The words were barely a whisper. Fernando had to strain his ears to even hear them at all.

David Luiz and Oscar had been dating ever since the younger Brazilian had come to Chelsea over a year ago. They had been living together pretty much since the beginning. Oscar's apartment was really just for show, because no one outside the Chelsea family knew about them. Nando had completely forgotten Oscar was supposed to be living in his building.  
He was also having a hard time processing what Oscar was saying. "But..but.. David wouldn't do that. He couldn't. He loves you more than anything! I see it in his eyes every time he looks at you!" That was the look he had used to give Olalla. Oh god. Not now, Nando. You can't break down now. Your friend needs you. Please don't break down now.

"He got an offer." Oscar could barely get the words out. "from Real Madrid. He accepted. He said he needed to do this. For his career. I said I would follow him. I would follow him anywhere. But he said I couldn't leave Chelsea. He said it's where I belong, but he doesn't want a long distance relationship either. He said he thought it would be best if we j-just e-e-ended th-things." The young Brazilian was sobbing again, now.

Fernando heard the words but was having a hard time processing them. He couldn't believe someone as loving and kind as David Luiz could do something like that. Especially to the person he claimed to be the love of his life. He couldn't even think of anything to say except "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."  
He cradled Oscar as he cried, rubbing circles into his back and whispering those words over and over again. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Oscar eventually gave in to the exhaustion and fell asleep with his head resting on Fernando’s chest. He had been up half the night fighting with David. Once he had finally given up and accepted that it was over, he hadn’t even been able to pick himself up off the floor. It had taken him the rest of the night to pick himself up and manage to get himself to Nando’s door.

The one thing Fernando still couldn’t figure out was why him? Why not Rami or Willian? The Brazilians had always been a close-knit group. Maybe they had taken David’s side? But then why not go to Juan? He and Oscar lived right across the hall.

He sat there, running his hand through the sleeping man’s hair until eventually sleep took him as well. His hangover and the emotional strain had drained him of all energy.

The sound of his name being whispered woke Fernando. He opened his eyes to see Oscar looking up at him tentatively. “Hey, Oscar.” He said gently, his voice still thick from sleep. “How are you?” He rubbed slow, comforting circles on the younger man’s back.

“Better than I would be if you weren’t here.” he said, burying his face is Nando’s neck. “Thank you.” he whispered “For doing this. You didn’t have to.”

Fernando felt his throat getting tight. He couldn’t say the words he wanted to about how he knew what Oscar was going through and he wouldn’t wish that on anyone. About how he never could have left him, sobbing on his doorstep. About how he was going to everything he could to help this broken young man and about how, in turn, Oscar very presence was going to help him. It was comforting just to have another person there, even if Nando was technically the one doing most of the comforting. No. He couldn’t say any of those things. So instead, he gently moved Oscar off of his lap, stood up, and headed toward the kitchen, pulling the Brazilian with him. “C’mon, let’s get you something to eat.” he said.

When they walked into the kitchen, the clock above the stove read 2:00 AM. Well, there went any semblance of a normal schedule. “Alright Oscar, what’s your favorite food?”

“Nando, I’m not hungry.”

“I didn’t ask if you were hungry. I know you aren’t, but that doesn’t mean you don’t need to eat. Now come on, what’s your favorite food?”

“Coxinhas, but that doesn’t help us because 1) neither of us knows how to make them and 2) I’m not hungry.”

“1) you are going to eat something whether you like it or not and 2) i’m sure the two of us can manage. Coxinhas it is.”

Making Coxinhas turned out to be a little more difficult than Fernando had thought. Thankfully, the difficulty of the task at hand proved a welcome distraction for both of them.

“Now,” Oscar said as he dumped the last of the ingredients on the counter. “according to the recipe, this is going to take 1 hour and 50 minutes. 1 hour and 20 minutes of prep time, and 30 minutes to cook.”

“So, this is going to take _us_ like 4 hours.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” They both stepped back and surveyed the myriad of ingredients in front o them. “We’re screwed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this sucks so much. It's so bad I'm so sorry.
> 
> For those of you who want to know:  
> my fanfiction tumblr: crazychelseablue  
> my normal tumblr: chelseabluetardis
> 
> and feel free to send me any requests!!

When Olalla had first left, Juan called Jose and told him that there was no way that Nando would make it to training for at least a week. Now it was Nando’s turn to do the same for Oscar.

He called Jose telling him that he need another week and Oscar needed a week as well. He could tell Mou was furious, but he seemed to soften up when Nando got so worked up that his throat closed up and he sounded close to tears (mainly because he was).

“Fine, fine. Just take your break but I better see both your asses at Cobham in a week.”

After Jose hung up. Oscar walked in from the kitchen. “It’s 7 am.” he stated.

“Well,” Nando said “I guess that’s what happens when you sleep all day.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“We should get some sleep, then.”

“We can’t be nocturnal, Fernando.”

“Of course we can! We have the week off, my friend.”

Oscar chuckled. “So... can I.... you know, stay over?”

Nando smiled. “Of course! No way I’m gonna let you be alone.”

“Thanks.” Oscar gave his friend a shy smile.

Fernando showed Oscar the guest room and Fernando ran down a floor to Oscar’s apartment to get some of his things. Nando finally settled into his bed, exhausted. He was just about to turn out the lights (not that it would really do much since the sun was up), when the the door cracked open and Oscar poked his head in.

“Nando?” He was blushing and wouldn’t look directly at the older man. “Can I... um... I... I don’t want to be alone.” Fernando gave him an understanding smile. Honestly, he didn’t want to be alone either.

“C’mere.” he said, making room for the younger man on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around the Brazilian, who snuggled into him, and they both fell asleep, feeling better knowing that they were not alone.

Oscar woke to an empty bed. He sat up, bleary eyed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He sat there for a moment, just thinking, trying to get his mind going. He looked out the window and to see the sun setting. It was strange, waking up to a sunset. But beautiful. Looking out the large bay window, seeing London stretched out beneath him, and the sun descending on the horizon painting the city in vivid pinks and oranges, it felt like a dream. It was otherworldly, somehow. He felt suspended in time and space. No one could reach him here. It was just him and this beautiful picture before him.

Then the sun was gone. And the city again turned a somber grey. It was a stupid thought, anyway. Suspended in time and space. Where the hell did that come from? He should never have let Juan talk him into watching that Doctor What show or whatever it was called.

He left the room in search of Fernando. He wandered through the flat, scanning each room as he passed through it. Where the hell had Nando gone? Had he left? There was no note. He turned around and headed back towards Fer’s bedroom. As he was making his way down the hall he noticed one of the doors was cracked open. He peeked his head in to see a child’s bedroom. Leo’s by the looks of it. Fernando was curled up on the bed, clutching a small brown teddy bear in a Chelsea kit as if his life depended on it. He was sleeping peacefully but his eyes were red and puffy. He had clearly cried himself to sleep.

Oscar tiptoed into the room and, as softly as he could, sat on the edge of the bed next to his friend. Fernando was so broken. Oscar wanted so badly to help him, but he was so broken himself. So he just sat there on the edge of the bed, running his hand through the Spaniard’s short brown hair and wanting so badly to take away his pain but not knowing how.


End file.
